


little worlds

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Preschool Teacher Felix, Single Dad Bang Chan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are many things Jeongin knows, even if heisonly five.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 22
Kudos: 244
Collections: Anonymous





	little worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamsangi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/gifts).



> For my bestest best pal. You're the best, always.
> 
> Also if you need like, an accompanying [track](https://youtu.be/sKRY-O3hx1U) to listen for the full fluff feels.

There are many things Jeongin knows, even if he _is_ only five.

Jeongin knows that he loves peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and when _appa_ asks if he wants him to cut the crusts, he shakes his head with a little pout that he knows his _appa_ won’t say no to.

Jeongin knows that he loves his bread backpack that his auntie Nana bought for him, specially from Australia. Jeongin knows that there are kangaroos in Australia. Also koalas. He’s seen them in books that Teacher Lix has read to him.

Jeongin knows that he loves his crayons, and he loves drawing. His favourite things to draw are his family, which are him, _appa_ and Berry, their puppy. Family is his favourite word, though he doesn’t know so many words yet.

Jeongin knows that he loves going to school, to play with his friends and to learn new things. _Appa_ cried on his first day of school, but Jeongin didn’t. Teacher Changbin says he’s a brave, big boy.

Jeongin knows that he loves his teachers. They teach him fun things to do. Teacher Hyunjin teaches them how to sing and dance, and Teacher Changbin teaches him drawing.

Jeongin knows that he loves reading time the most. Teacher Lix will always read them books about princesses and princes, fairies and magic. Teacher Lix is very good at doing voices. Teacher Lix might be a pretty fairy. Everybody loves Teacher Lix.

Jeongin tells _appa_ about Teacher Lix every day. When _appa_ comes to get Jeongin from school, his face always turns the same colour as apples. Jeongin knows because Jeongin learned colours from Teacher Changbin. Teacher Lix will always wave goodbye, and his face also becomes like apples.

Jeongin asks Teacher Changbin why _appa_ ’s face is like apples when he sees Teacher Lix. Teacher Changbin says it’s when someone likes another person a whole lot.

Jeongin knows that _appa_ likes Teacher Lix. He asks Teacher Changbin what people do when they like each other. Teacher Changbin says, with his arms outstretched, they hug each other. Jeongin giggles. He loves getting hugs.

So after school one day, Jeongin pulls Teacher Lix to _appa._ _Appa_ ’s eyes go big, like the lemurs they learned about at school. Jeongin stands in the middle, and takes _appa_ ’s hands too.

“Hug,” Jeongin says, and the three of them hug. It’s very nice. Jeongin loves hugs.

Jeongin knows he loves Teacher Lix and _appa._

Sometimes, _appa_ says he has to go out to eat, so Jeongin gets to go to his best friend’s house to eat dinner and play. But Jeongin still doesn’t know why appa has to bring flowers if he’s going to eat.

Maybe there are some things that Jeongin doesn’t know after all.

Jeongin knows he loves when Teacher Lix comes over for dinner. And he comes over a lot. Jeongin loves it, because Teacher Lix will read him a story after dinner and pat his head. When he goes home, Teacher Lix hugs _appa_ too.

Jeongin knows that he wants Teacher Lix to read him stories forever. He tells _appa_ that one night, and _appa_ becomes so quiet, like a mouse. Later, appa doesn’t know he’s not sleeping — Jeongin tells Berry to pinky promise not to tell — but he hears _appa_ crying in his room. Is _appa_ sad?

One day, _appa_ sits with Jeongin while he’s drawing with his crayons. _Appa_ says, can you draw your family?

Jeongin draws himself, followed by Berry, and _appa._

 _Appa_ says, how would you like it if Teacher Lix was your family too, Innie? What if Teacher Lix came to stay with us?

Jeongin says yes, and _appa_ cries again.

There are many things Jeongin knows, even if he is only six.

Of all the many things he knows, he knows he loves his family the most — _appa,_ Berry, and Teacher Lix.


End file.
